


Science and Other Feelings

by dreamchaser31



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Jane Foster, Civil War (Marvel), F/M, For Science!, SCIENCE!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchaser31/pseuds/dreamchaser31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane stares at the bionic arm, "I'm so hot for you right now, like literally I could fuck your brains out right now." </p>
<p>Steve is amused. "Bucky or the arm?"</p>
<p>"Both."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Notashamed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notashamed/gifts), [Jupisan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupisan/gifts), [Jade01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade01/gifts), [GaleRN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleRN/gifts), [stateofconstantconfusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofconstantconfusion/gifts), [PinkPandorafrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/gifts).



There was more to war-time than war. 

Like the fact that Jane was literally about to cry over the 'science-gasm' she was in the middle of while she stares at the now famous bionic arm. 

"I'm so hot for you, right now," she talks to the arm, investigating it thoroughly, the Nobel prize winner was picked up after the ceremony by Hawkeye, and dropped here at Captain America's safe house. Her dress, still hanging on her slim frame, as a few wisps of hair hung loose from her half ponytail. "Like literally. I could fuck your brains out."

Bucky's amused glint tells Steve that he's ok with the slim scientists interest in his arms, and the super soldier stands down. It was the most he'd seen Bucky smile since they found him in that cell, so he can't resist teasing the girl he'd come to love so much in the last few months. The tiny woman had had it hard, and Steve was there to pick up the pieces. Maybe he loved her, but she more like his sister than anything. And probably the only person he would trust to even touch Bucky's arm. "Bucky? Or the arm, doll?"

"Huh," the woman looks up, and looks back at him. "Oh. I didn't realize I was talking out loud. And right now it's a little bit of both," she smirks up a the assassins face, his eyes slate, and she has yet to hear him speak. "Do you talk? Or are ya just going to stand there staring at me?" She turns and looks back at Steve. "Does he talk?"

"He talks."

"Why won't he talk now?"

"You're talkin' enough for the both of ya."

"I can't help it," she turns back to the arm. "I'm in love." 

It's the most happy he's seen the young woman in at least three months, and it probably had nothing to do with the fact that she just won a Nobel. "With the arm?"

"It's beautiful. Who ever created it, I'd like to go back and mind fuck them."

"Jane, you have a horrible way with words. Awful first impression. I told him that you were a lady of the highest order."

"You lied. Captain America is not supposed to lie."

Bucky scoffs, and they both turn to him. "Captain America, no. Steve Rogers yes. I remember ya lied on all those forms, when you were trying to enlist."

Jane turns to him, eyes wide. "He speaks!"

Bucky rolls his eyes, and Steve's relieved, at the brief gesture. Pure Bucky Barnes. "Help her out jerk. She's here to help ya. She's one of the best."

"Not one of the best. I AM the best. I have a medal somewhere to show it. Speaking of. Where did I put that? Damn. I'm always losing things."

Bucky smirks at the tiny woman in front of him then frowns at Steve. "I'm not sure if this is a joke, Punk. Why would a dame like this get mixed up in a world as crazy as this?"

"She says it was an accident."

She nods a matter-of-factually. "I hit him with my car. Twice. Well I grazed him the first time. Hit him the second time."

"Who?"

Steve answers amused. "Thor. You don't know him. Huge, god-like, alien. Really big hammer,"

"Among other things," Jane mutters. 

"JANE. We don't need'a know that!"

"I'm pretty sure it was easy to assume. I mean if he was proportionally-"

"JANE!"

"What?! It's science!"

"The arm, Jane. Is it ok?"

"Oh. Looks fine, everything seems connected, and the vice didn't crush it. And since he can still feel everything, I'm assuming that that's normal. That fucking brilliant ass scientist who created this thing is probably dancing in hell right now. Doesn't change the fact that this is amazingly the most fantastic creation I've seen so far. And remember I've seen the magic hammer."

"Thor says the hammer isn't magic."

"Thor says a lot of things."

"What does that mean?" 

Jane shrugs. "Thor lies."

 

 

Later, Jane finds out that Sam is an amazing cook, but she's still on a high about the arm, and maybe a little high about the man with the arm, but that only brought up another uncomfortable feeling that made her itch to get her panties off. Imagine that arm, taking of her panties. 

"Jane."

"Yes?" (Was that a squeak? Fucking brilliant, Foster.)

It was Bucky, looking devastatingly gorgeous in some new clothes that Hawkeye had gone out and procured for him. A shower and a trim, he still had the stubble that set him apart from forties good boy to bad boy assassin, and not to mention the hair that hung in his face as he stared down at her. (When did you start having a thing for men with beards and long hair?) 

"Mind if I sit here?"

"No, sir."

He's amused, if his chuckle said anything. His plate is piled with food, and she briefly wonders if he's Thor reincarnated. And then she thinks about Thor naked. And then she thinks about Thor naked and fucking her. (You are not controlled by your womanly urges Foster. It's been five months. That's not that long. Control your vagina!) "Ya going to eat all of that?"

"I think so. I hear Sam's a good cook."

She ends up shrugging, because truthfully, she didn't really notice the flavor of the food. She eats only to stay alive, most of the time her mind is focused on her work and theories. She ends up inhaling her food before she even realizes what she's having. One of Darcy's pet peeves, especially when she spends hours in the kitchen to only have Jane inhale it in five minutes, and return to work. "I think so," she nods to her empty plate. "At least, I ate all of mine."

"Steve says sometimes he has to force feed ya."

"Steve's a drama queen." His brow raises in question. "He's over dramatic." She can't tell if that was a smile or a grimace across his face and lets him eat his food. 

He's staring at her as he eats, it's the most he's actually looked at anyone, preferring to stay on the wall, watching away from the crowd, but the scientist seemed to fascinate him. "I don't remember much. I remember he use ta' put paper in his shoes to look taller, and I remember his ma. She was a nice lady. She worked real hard."

"Do you remember anything about after your fall, Bucky?"

"I did. They drug me through the snow, and they made me sleep. I don't remember. But I didn't wake up with this arm right away. It was a few years at least."

"After the war was over."

"I dunno. I don't remember."

"Sorry. I'm just fascinated."

"I see that. And I'm no offended." 

 

Later that night, Falcon, Sam, and Hawkeye were strategizing, the Baron Zemo was everyone's target on Team Captain America and Team Iron Man, even though they were on opposite sides of the law right now. Jane was staring at the stars, or what little she could see from the window in the back room. The room they set aside for her and Wanda. Tomorrow she'd be going to another safe house where Laura Barton was. Jane was one of the brilliant minds that they needed on their side, and one that Team Iron Man would find a great pleasure in capturing and taking, now that Banner had officially not been heard of for a year now. She and Betty Ross were on hand for Team Captain America. She was giddy at seeing her old friend again, who was more like a mother to her than her own mother. 

She hadn't heard him come in, but that didn't surprise. It did surprise her, however, when she was lifted from her seat, and carried to her bed. 

"I hope ya don't mind, doll. But I know your leaving tomorrow, and I won't see ya for a long time."

"Hopefully not too long. I'm in love with your arm."

He laughs, and it's beautiful, and she's surprised at the gentleness that he lays her down on her bed, then climbs over her and takes her mouth with his. "Been a long time since I've kissed a dame."

"Do you remember?"

"If I had, they weren't important."

"And now?"

"Now there's a woman in my arms, that's turned on by the ugliest part of me, I've decided not to let her go."

"Oh."

"Stop talking." His mouth is everywhere, her neck, behind her ear, her lips, locking her tongue in a furious battle. The moan was not intentional. Neither was the wet feeling in her panties. (Oh please. Oh please. Oh please touch me-)

"YES!"

"Shh, easy doll. These walls are thin. You're gonna haf'ta be quiet." He's straddling her, and she's panting, and he seems perfectly fine as he lifts his shirt above his head, and she sees the scars, and she wants to touch. "You can touch. Just don't leave me, 'kay?"

"Deal." 

He helps her lift her shirt off in record speed, and his hand finds the back of her bra, which he expertly pops open, and she eyes him, and he smirks. "Not that hard, doll. Shut up and just feel, what I'm doing to ya." 

He's doing a lot of things. Like a lot. Like his hand has made his way down to her jeans, unbuttoning them, and stuffing a finger down her panties, and the metal of his other hand is cool against her breast as he stimulates both ends, mumbling under his breath. "Nothing there. I've got to see."

"What do you mean?" Her jeans are flying across the room, and her panties are torn off her body, leaving her bare in front of him. A finger moving over bare skin now exposed. "Waxed." His brow is furrowed in confusion and she continues. "I wax. Easier to take care of. To keep clean."

"It's beautiful."

Ok. That was weird. But she guesses that most women in the forties didn't do stuff like that so she lets it slide, especially since his finger is sliding inside of her right now, and he's moaning, and she's moaning and moving against his hand. "Shit."

He's standing, and his pants are off, and he's huge. She shouldn't be surprised, but she wants him right now. She sits up and stares as he climbs on the bed with her, sitting on his knees she reaches out to touch, and he moans as she explores his body. He's sensitive at the back of his neck, which causes her to put her tongue to good use. He loves it when she runs her hands down his chest, and sighs when she grinds against his cock, laying against her sensitive sex. 

"I want to know everything about you, Jane Foster. I want to claim you." 

"Then do it."

"I'll hurt you."

"I doubt that. But you know, girls like it a little rough now and then."

 

He growls, like literally growls as he pushes her back and plows into her, and she's sobbing in relief as he fills her. "Fills so good! God don't stop!"

His arms come down on either side of her head as he thrusts up into her, her legs keeping them connected every time he pulls out. His hips slap hers as he works her up the bed until she's up against the headboard, clinging to him, chanting his name. "Bucky. God. Keep going. Harder. Just like that!"

"Never met a dame so demanding as you, doll."

"I know what I want."

"I'll give you anything," he hooks both legs over his shoulder, moving into her as she stares at him through her legs. He's hooked. She's got him hook, line, and sinker, as his Pa use to say. He's hers. "Never been like this, doll. Don't stop wanting my arm."

"It's not the arm Bucky, god not now. You've hypnotized me."

"Tell me what I did, so I can keep you this way."

"Just... Don't... Stop...."

 

Taking her forever seems like a good idea to him, if a bit unrealistic, since he feels a bit of tension starting in the pit of his stomach. And he's thrusting into her as hard as he can, and she's clenching around his cock as she takes the first orgasm. And he wants her to have another before he surrenders himself to her glorious body. He drops her legs, and she tightens them around him again, grabbing onto his neck as he moves inside her. "Damnit doll. Give me another."

"I can't. I'll scream. Walls-" she gasps as he hits that spot deep within her, and he does it over and over again, and she's biting his shoulder, tears filling her eyes, as she tries not to scream "walls too thin, Bucky. Please. Oh please don't stop!"

 

"Won't. Never. God doll. This is so good. You feel so good!"

 

"BUCKY! OH GOD!" She's gone, and then he's spilling inside of her, as she milks his cock. When he's sure she's taken it all, he gently slides out of her and moves down, kissing her gently on each of the inside of her thighs, then her sex, telling her she did a good job, before moving back up to her, kissing her lips, and pulling her into his arms as he moves to his side, lifting her leg over his hips. 

"Does the arm hurt. I can lay on my other side."

"No. It doesn't hurt. I feel great."

"You're too much doll. God that was good." 

"That was more than good."

"I was being humble."

"There is no need. Not here."

He smiles and kisses her head, and covers them up, when he sees the door opening, and Wanda comes in. He nods at her when she raises an eyebrow, and goes to lay on her bed, leaving Bucky and Jane to whisper for the rest of the night.

"You'll wait for me? When this whole thing is over, I want this with you."

"What exactly."

"Whatever you have to offer me. I'll take what I can get."

She sighs and her head rests back on his shoulder, and he kisses her exposed neck. "Don't go and hurt yourself then. I'll hold you to that."

"Believe me. If they plan on coming between me and you, they'll be the one's sorry."

His smile is wide and genuine, and sexy as hell, and Jane's pissed that Wanda is across the room in her bed, cause she'd be riding him right now. He seems to read her thoughts, because he looks over at Wanda and smiles. "Easy doll. I'll take care of you, but you have to promise to be quiet." And before she ask there's a metal hand..there. And she's faced with the very real fantasy of fucking his arm....

 

Quietly, of course.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane is in the middle of one of her biggest experiments yet.

Nine months later......

 

"Maybe we can isolate some of these wires, and maybe input some of-"

"Jane."

"Or maybe we can change the-"

"Jane."

"What if we just-"

"Jane, you are not Sciencing with my arm, while you are in the middle of labor."

"Well since you won't have sex with me, I have to focus on something until this child decides it's ready!"

"We can't have sex when you're in labor!"

"Why not? We could test that theory, I can get a camera."

"Jane. You've already convinced me to do one sex tape in the name of science, and while I will admit that after watching it back, a lot recently, that it was a good idea," he's watched that tape a lot. The amount of times that he could get Jane in bed were simply non-existent, not with all the fighting going on. He had skipped out on a week when they discovered she was pregnant from that first night, having not had time to sleep together since then. Steve was understanding at Bucky wanting to be near his girl, but asked that he returned right away, as soon as he could. The sex tape happened, and he snuck it away with him. 

She knew of course, she was too smart not to know, he didn't remember the dames he use to go for, Steve had told him that they weren't like Jane though, and he wondered why. trying to pull his past out was difficult, even more difficult when your memories were always conflicting with your reality. 

The newest batch was when Jane came over the com, crying. She and Betty, ever the investigators had stumbled upon the old HYDRA chamber used to keep him. The machine had scared the both of them, and the Cryo tank used to freeze him. They were there in record time, and left the place in one destroyed mess. She was embarrassed by her outburst, but Bucky couldn't care less. What they fought for now, what he fought for, was not just memories, and his old life. He wanted his new life. He wanted Jane. And if any remaining HYDRA operatives found out that she was giving birth to the Winter Soldiers child, things wouldn't be good for her. 

He was tired of killing. He's been doing it for seventy years now. He wanted nothing more than to not be a soldier, and be with the woman he fell in love so quickly with. Her and all her weird Science that was constantly invading her thoughts. It was weird to him, when in the middle of sex, she would have a scientific break through that they'd have to stop so she could write it down. Most times he'd admonished her, they rarely got those moments, but the pout on her face was becoming impossible to resist. 

If they had a daughter, he was screwed, as Sam so easily pointed out. Whatever screwed means. He was still having a difficult time understanding some of the lingo.

"Jane will you please, lay down. Relax."

"I can't relax. Too much to do."

"You're about to have our child."

"Our child, is being difficult."

"So is it's mother!"

"I resent that!"

"Lay down!"

"But Bucky! It's Science! I have all these things in my head, and I just want to do them all!"

"Right now, you need to focus on the Science of delivering a child," reverse psychology, take that Rogers. Bucky could bullshit with the best of them, and if it meant getting his best girl to settle down, he'd do it. "Think about it. Women have been doing this for centuries, and they always tell you the same thing. Most painful thing in the world. But now you're about to go through it, so you get to experience it first hand. This is your experiment. You're about to finish one of the greatest Science projects of our lives. Think about it, Jane."

She was biting at her lip, and Bucky knew he had her. Using science against her was a dirty, dirty trick, but he knew it had to be done. She eyed him again before laying down in the bed. Betty would deliver their child. The hospitals were short-staffed and under supplied with the war showing no end in sight. Bucky was even more relieved that his child would be safe. The sad reality being, that the hospitals were no longer safe for people affiliated with the Avengers. 

"Com'ere, doll. Lay down. Lem'me help ya through them. Betty says ya need'a breathe,"he pulls her into his lap, marveling at how light she was. "Ya know. I don't remember much back then, but I do remember my ma being pregnant. And she was a lot bigger then ya."

"I feel huge."

"You are just a little thing. Perfect for me to hold," he let her squeeze his hand as another contraction hit her, and she was taking it like a champ, much to his surprise. She was tiny, but she was strong, and could do anything she sat her mind to. The terrifying thought of having a child paralyzed her at first when she told him and accepted her reality, but according to Betty, she'd done a good job, and he was proud of her. He told her that last night, when it was his turn for rest, just in time to love her a few hours before her contractions started. A quick call to Steve, who sent his congratulations, and told him to stay put until Jane was ok. 

He held her close, helping her through her contractions, one by one, they were wearing her down, but one by one, she took notes. Her mind never turned off, he'd discovered. Each contraction was document in detail of pain, strength, and how badly she wanted to kill him on a scale of one to ten. She had noticed them getting closer together, and she wrote that down, until she felt like she needed to push, and he had her on the bed in record time. "I'm right here with ya."

And he watched as she pushed his son into the world, and almost cried, almost. Soldiers didn't cry, but damn if there wasn't tears in his eyes when he held him for the first time. The secret promise from father to son that he would do anything in his power to protect him and his mother as father stared into the same slate eyes of his son was a power that pulled at his heart, and angered him. He'd miss more moments out of his precious son's life than he could even see right now, all because of the damn war. 

Nothing compared to seeing Jane hold their son for the first time though, and in true Jane fashioned she documented her feelings the first moment on. 

 

 

Day One: Held my son for the first time, and I'm scared. Not because I now have to be a responsible adult and care for this tiny human who is currently staring at me with those same damn eyes his father has. But the fact that I'm so scared to be alone now bothers me. I've always been alone, and now I can't even imagine Bucky having to leave. Pain factor is a ten, and that's including the pain in my area having to push a seven pound baby out. I guess we can leave out the pain in my heart. I almost don't want to get better. Cause then he has to leave. He always has to leave. 

I hate war.

 

He reads her entry with 'not' tears in her eyes. The raw honesty with the wasy she documented her heart, was not wholly unexpected. He hated war too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Let me know what you think!


End file.
